She's Out of My League Soul Eater style
by Ting Lawliet
Summary: Maka thinks she has finally found love. She wants Kid to like her so she asks for help from her partner Soul. He knows a lot about what guys want from a girl right. But as Soul and Maka get to know eachother more through helping her learn how to flirt and be the perfect image for Kid, Soul finds himself falling for the shy yet strong meister. But Maka likes Kid...right?
1. What a guy will look at

Maka thinks she has finally found love. She wants Kid to like her so she asks for help from her partner Soul. He knows a lot about what guys want from a girl right. But as Soul and Maka get to know eachother more through helping her learn how to flirt and be the perfect image for Kid, Soul finds himself falling for the shy yet strong meister. But Maka likes Kid...right?

Maka never took interest in guys. Although plenty of them took interest in her she did not repay the favor in the same way. She was a girl of work. Work was her top priority. Do it, and do it correctly. She studied too much to have time for anyone "special" at the moment.

Soul was the opposite. He looked at girls. He thought about them. He'd dated some. His grades were not of as great importance. Not compared to women.

Even though the two of them lived in the same house they never showed any interest in eachother. It was weird, some people thought, that Soul would not fall for the optimistic, head strong girl he lived with and shared his inner most life with. He was surprised when Maka came home with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Did you win some prefect attendance award?" he joked and drank some milk out of the carton in their fridge. "Sadly no." she looked over. "Soul, god, that's disgusting. Use a glass." she shoved one in his hand and then went over to the couch. "Well why do you look like someone just showed you a good time in the library then?" Maka ignored Soul's pestering and cracked open a book. "Forget it." she mumbled and turnned the page. "Ohhhhkkkkkaaayyyy" Soul said. The phone rang. "You gonna get that?" Soul asked with his usual lazy attitude. "It's Kid." Soul said as he took a quick glance at the glowing screen. Maka jumped up a little too quickly and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Maka. It's me Kid."

"I know." she smiled.

"Grand. Would you like to play some basketball with Patty, Liz and I? Soul can come too of course." Kid said with a soft caring voice.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful. Meet you in 5." she hung up and turnned off the TV. "HEY! I was watching that." Soul griped. "Well not anymore. We are going to meet Kid, Liz and Patty for some basketball." she said and grabbed her captains hat off the hook in the cloest. Soul crawled out of his sweatshirt and walked down with Maka to the court.

~ Maka's POV ~

Wow, he's absolutely amazing. He's so good at basketball too. I can't believe I'm thinking about Kid this way. I don't think about anyone this way. I wonder if he's ever thought about dating anyone.

"MAKA WATCH OUT" Soul yelled at me. I ducked right before almost getting pinnd with one of Blackstar's ninja stars.

~ late at night after super ~

Maka was sitting on the couch with her long smooth legs swung over the edge. She was deep in thought reading a book when Soul interrupted.

"Maka."

"What Soul?"

"Do you, do you like anyone right now?"

Maka was stubborn. She wouldn't let Soul just KNOW who she liked whenever he liked. And she didn't want to tell him that she had a thing for Kid at the moment, seeing as she had never shown any interest in anyone.

"No..." she ended up saying as her reply.

"It's Kid isn't it." Soul said as if he'd known the whole time and was checking to see if she would tell him the truth. Maka hid her face behind her book so Soul couldn't see her blushing.

"No, that's cool with me. I don't care. I know he doesn't like anyone right now though. But with my help I bet I could change his mind."

"You're really that confident?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm in."

Soul thought about what to teach her first. There were so many things to cover.

"Ok so, guys are pretty visual you know."

Maka raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Here hold on. Soul leaned forward and yelled "BLAIR!" The busty purple cat came in as her human self and sat on Soul's lap. She played with his hair and nuzzled up to him. "Uh, Hey Blair" Soul said awkwardly. "You can go now I was just using you as an example for Maka here." Blair laughed. "As an example of what her chest _**should **_look like?" Soul and Blair chuckled at that one together and Maka kicked Soul in the shin. "Thanks Blair I'll...I'll talk to you later." Soul said trying to dismiss Blair from his lap. She removed herself and gave him one last nosebleed and a kiss before finally departing to her room.

"So what was she an example of?"

Soul shoved extra Kleen-X's into his jacket pockets. Through a plugged nose he said "What do you think is the first thing any guy would notice about her?"

Maka knew the answer but she wanted to see if maybe there was ANY possible way it could be something different than the regular physical appearance.

"Unlike you, my flat chested friend, she's got real visual potential that guys look at." Soul said and threw out his Kleen-X.

"So you're saying I should do something about my flat chestedness?" Maka said un-amused.

"Well..." Soul joked. Maka slapped him with her book.

"No. You know how you always put your hair in pigtails? Well instead of that, try wearing it down sometime, blow it and curl it a bit."

Guys are super visual. They're either going to look at your butt,your chest or your pretty face before they actually talk to you.

"That's awful."

"What? That's how it works." Soul said obviously.

"No, that's awful that you assume every guy is as sick as you can be."

"I don't assume anything. I know.


	2. How to flirt 101

**~ Soul and Maka's apartment 6:00 AM ~**

That morning, Maka got up a bit earlier than usual. She was going to iron her dress and curl her hair. She wanted to look a tad more presentable than usual.

"Well well," Soul mused.

"What?"

"Someone got up awful early."

Maka smiled and curled her hair a bit so that there was a wave in it. But not too much wave.

"I took your advice."

Soul nodded. "I see." He examined her boots which had been shown extra care and her dress which had been pressed that very morning. Not that he noticed when she shaved her legs, because that's just not something guys cared about, but he noticed the sunlight trickling across her long, smooth legs. Her shirt was a lavender blue color and accented her golden hair well. He continued to her skirt where he noticed it was pleated and freshly ironed. She had the scent of Jasmine tea. If he had not known her as long as he had he might have made a flirtatious comment to her, had he seen her walking down the long DWMA corridors. But he did know her. He'd known her for a very long time.

**~ At the DWMA. Last class of the day: Stein's room ~**

Maka was finding it exquisitely hard to study when her hair kept falling forward, creating a shiny golden cave around her head. She was sitting at her lab desk reading when Kid, Liz and Patty came over and sat at the desk next to her. Liz escaped and came over to Maka.

"Hey Maka." she said and adjusted her hat.

"Hey Liz." Maka set her book down and looked up at Liz.

"I like your hair today Maka. You don't always wear it like that do you?" she thought somewhat out loud, "No." she said answering her own question. "Why did you?"

_"I kinda think I like your meister so I woke up early to make myself smell good and curl my hair for him." _was probably not the best answer.

Before she could answer Kid came over and told Liz, "Patty wants to show you something." Liz nodded and headed over towards her little sister. Kid sat in a chair next to Maka.

"Hello Maka." he started.

"Hey Kid," she began, "How'd you do on your test?"

"Eh, not as well as I could have done." He looked at her through his bangs. "And how did our A+ student do?"

Maka smiled. "She did fine. 100 out of 100." she quickly added, "**But**, it was a hard test. So probably just pure luck."

"Luck had nothing to do with it Maka. You're one of the smartest people I know." Kid said. Maka smiled.

Down at the front of the classroom Soul was sitting seeing how things were going for Maka with Kid. It was odd. From the angle he was sitting in, Maka looked like she was glowing. The afternoon sun was attracted to her and etched out her features quite well. The sides of her mouth curved upward into a cute smile as she spoke flawlessly to all whom she met. Every once and a while she'd lightly pull her hair back away from her face. Soul was proud. Certainly Kid must like her now.

"So how about you meet me at Deathbucks for some coffee and homework help at say...6:30?" Kid asked. "Sounds great! I'll see you at 6:30." Maka said with excitement. "Yes you shall." Kid added and got up to follow Liz and Patty.

~ Maka and Soul's apartment 4:00 PM ~

"Congrats to you Maka." Soul said as he turned the light on in their apartment.

"I **know!** Isn't it just **great**! He's so great!" she said and went to go hang her back pack up in the closet.

"Yea. He's dreamy." Soul joked. "What's for supper Maka?" Soul asked trying to transition the subject.

"I'm not going to be home." she said rounding the corner.

"Hahahahahaha no," Soul laughed, "Really, what's for dinner?"

"Not joking Soul," Maka said removing Soul's feet from their coffee table.

"I don't think I like this idea then." Soul said flatly.

"What?"

"Well if you start going out with Kid there will be no one home to make me supper." he said half joking.

Just then Blair came home. She might as well have not been wearing any clothes at all for she only clung to a very extra petite woman's dress. "Blair can make you supper." Maka said. "Ew gross." Soul said. "I only eat fish when **she** makes it." But there was no response from Maka. The case had been closed.

**~ Soul and Maka's apartment 6:00PM ~**

Maka came out of her room, after finishing some of her harder homework, at around 6:00. She sat next to Soul on the couch. "So what's next?" she asked expectantly. "Wha-?" Soul asked.

"On our list. How to make Kid like me more than just a study partner and a co worker." Maka said.

Soul rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "Aha. We need to teach you flirting."

"I know how to flirt!" Maka said defensively.

Soul raised an eyebrow with doubt. "Loaning a book to someone is not _flirting_, Maka."

She crossed her arms and Soul began.

"Guys like 3 things. Compliments, hugs or subtle advances." "Subtle advances?" Maka asked curiously. "Patience young grasshopper. You are not ready for that area of expertise." Maka rolled her eyes and awaited more instruction. "Laugh at whatever he says." Soul advised. "What if what he's saying isn't funny?"

"That's irrelevant. For men, self improvement ends at toilet training." Soul said truthfully. Maka laughed cutely and pulled a pillow around to her back.

"That was great! Real or fake?"

"You'll never know." she answered. She enjoyed being coy when the opportunity presented itself.


End file.
